Challenge
by GGrOOkie
Summary: AU. All Ib ever wanted was a friend other than Mary. She had given up all hope as Mary is possessive and controlling in all ways possible. However that didn't stop a certain boy from trying his hardest to get close to her. What will they do to be together?


**Disclaimer: I own the rights to nothing.**

**A/N: Ahem. This is my very first fanfiction ever so please don't hate me if it's bad... **

**When I started to write this story I did not realise that it was so much like Black Rock Shooter until somebody pointed it out to me so I have made it an Ib fanfiction based on BRS. I do hope that nobody has a problem with this as I care for this story deeply, however you are more then welcome to flame at me all you like after it but please read it first. **

**Enjoy the read.**

**Also I would like this chance to say that my updates will be irregular as my schedule is all over the place but I hope you will stick with this.**

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but to yawn. Everything was just so boring as it was always the same. Every start to a new school year the same speech was given to all the students. Mostly it was just about doing the right thing, staying in school because it will get you places, to look after each other as a community should and a drill on the proper dress code. Although Garry didn't believe any of it. Not for one second. School does have it's advantages but if you really want to get anywhere you just have to concentrate on what you want to do. Not all the silly subjects they have packed into one miserable day of schooling.<p>

As the principal's speech came to an end Garry was glad it had finally come time to return to class. The principal had a voice that could drown out everything else without even trying. Like a seagull screeching in your ear at the beach.

Garry hated the way that everything seemed to drag on for what seemed like a lifetime. Especially when not only him but everybody around him had to stay in the same spot. All you could smell was the gross stink of adolescence (lots of sweat). It caused all of his muscles to scream for exersize and joints to hurt.

When the speech had finally come to a halt, Garry was relieved. Finally being able to stand up he stretched out to get rid of the pain. Grabbing his hands and lifted them up over his head and pulled, feeling a couple of joints pop in his back and neck. He sighed in relief. It felt like heaven. When he dropped his arms to his side he overheard is name in a conversation.

"Didn't you just see Garry stretch and flex his muscles? Oh my god. I just want him to be mine! He's so hot."

That was followed by a fit of giggles. He turned his head towards where the voices came from. It had come from a group of three girls, most likely from his fan club. All more giggly than the next and each violating the school rules in one way. One with much more make-up on than what anybody should like. One wearing their skirt shorter then recommended. The other had facial piercings that was definitely against the rules. Although one thing stood out the most for him not to like them. They were all blonde and for some reason he has never ever liked blondes. So not his type.

"Oh my.. He is looking this way. Carly, go talk to him." That was the one with the short skirt.

"Why me? Can't Emma do it?" Piercings complained.

"Because I can't talk to one guy without turning red and nearly passing out." That was make-up.

Garry laughed at the fact that he nor any other boy would be able to tell if she was blushing from all that make-up. He just wanted to get out of there before he ran into any more of his silly fan girls.

Picking up his bag he turned his back on the girls and made his way to his first class but not before checking his watch. There was only fifteen minutes left of the class. To him it sounded like a good time to ditch and have a smoke. Even if he wasn't one to break the rules, surely nobody would notice that he was gone. Besides he knew that he was going to be on edge if he didn't have one soon. Blast his addiction.

Making his way to the biggest tree on school grounds he left his bag at the bottom, climbed to his favorite spot and lit up. The nicotine surge through his body and he became instantly more relaxed. Lifting his face up his hair caught the wind and wiped around his face. The air was cool and everything seemed to be brighter. The leafs in the trees were shining a beautiful green. Then bright blue sky could be seem between the leafs and it contrasted magnificently. He had become lost in a world full of wonderful colors.

"You do know that underage smoking is not only illegal and bad for you but it's also against the rules of this school!"

Garry became startled as he heard the female voice. He just wished to all god that it wasn't a teacher. Sneaking a quick look down he noticed the woman was wearing a school uniform so he had caught a lucky break. Time to switch on the charm.

"You have no idea of the thrill it gives me to break the rules then. You should give it a try too. Have one with me?"

"I'll pass on that offer."

He put his smoke out and returned it to his pocket. Then in one swift and easy movement he leaned back and let his body go, doing a simple back-flip and landing perfectly on his feet facing the girl with his famous smile that most girls defined as breath taking. His smile falter for a second when he saw her.

She was so beautiful. She took his breath away. She had shiny, straight, long brown hair that contrasted nicely against her ivory skin. Her eyes were a deep crimson that seemed to be able to look into his soul. Her frame was slender but he could see that she had smallish curves in the right paces. She was perfect. He wanted to impress her as well as find the flaw everybody had in her. He also wanted to do more than impress her but he couldn't figure out how he would do it or even why he would want to.

"Oh come on now. You wouldn't tell on me would you?"

"Yes. Actually. I would."

He savored the sound of her voice. It was soft and musical to his ears, even if she was scolding him.

"Not even if I said that I would give it up for you?"

Well that worked on her. She blushed something furious. It seemed to him like she was easy to make blush. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

"No," she said, trying to avert looking into his eyes. "Not even then but it would make me feel better if you gave me the packet and I could dispose of them. That would make me happy."

"Sure! That'll be okay."

Garry turned to his bag and grabbed the half empty smoke packet out. If it was to make her happy then he would do it. He hadn't even known the girl for more then three, maybe even four minutes but he would do what he could to make her happy. Besides he had smokes in his pocket. She had only said the packet. With a sly grin on his face he turned to hand them over to her but burst into laughter upon seeing her face.

She had been completely taken back at his sudden agreement that her mouth was left hanging open. Slowly but steadily she reached out for the packet. Garry laughed even harder at this. She seemed to think that it was going to bite her. As she finally grabbed it away from him he saw a flash of color from under her white school blazer. It was a bracelet made of some sort of red fabric and it was beautiful.

"Wow. That is beautiful."

"Huh?" the girl looked down at what he was talking about and smile. " Oh. I made it from a simple chain stitch."

"Hey, you kno-"

The bell interrupted him. The time must have flown by when he had his smoke. Damn, he wanted to spend some more time with her.

"Well, we better get going." Her voice sounds a bit awkward as she turned and started to walk away.

Wait, no! She couldn't leave just yet. He didn't get her name!

"Oi, girl, what's your name?" He shouted to her.

"Well it's sure not 'girl'. It's Ib." She shouted back.

Garry felt lighter than air as he slowly walked back to his next class. Why did he feel so damn happy on finding out a girls name? One thing was for sure, he wasn't about to forget her anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Ib had only just stepped foot into her tiny apartment when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She didn't need a caller ID to see who was ringing her though. Only two people had her phone number and one of the two ever called or messages her.<p>

Mary.

Sighing she picked up her phone, gathered up all the fake happiness she could manage because Mary would blow a gasket if Ib was unhappy and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello. I've only just gotten home, like literally just put my foot in the door. Did you need me for something?"

"No. No at all. I have everything I could ask for at this moment. How was school today?" The voice replied happily on the other side.

"It was good. I got into all the classes I wanted and I met somebody today who complimen-"

"No!"

Ib didn't need to ask why Mary had cut her off. Or even way there was so much anger behind that simple no. Mary was possessive and didn't want anybody else to even look at her, talk to her, let alone make any acquaintance and especially not any friends. Ib was Mary's in all ways possible.

"I'm sorr-"

"You know you are mine, Ib. Only mine! Mine and mine alone!" Mary had once again cut her off. It happened all the time.

"Yes, Mary. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." However, Ib knew exactly what she was thinking. To get away from the constant smothering.

"Good, good girl. Now, draw me something so you can give me a present when I come see you next."

"Okay." Ib could basically hear the joy over the phone and her head spun from the constant mood changes.

"I have to go now. Lib has finished making macaroons. I love you, Ib."

"Love you too."

Click.

That was the end of that. Mary always left Ib with her mind fuddled. Always asking for something and never doing anything in return, but, that was just Mary. Grabbing her paper, pencils and water colors she started to draw. She never had to worry about what she drew (as long people had no faces), Mary loved whatever it was, putting the paper in a folder and saving them.

Drawing was like an escape for her. Whenever she drew it was like she was transported into another world. A world where all her dreams could come true. To be away from Mary. To do what she wants to do and not what other people think or tell her to do. To be a free spirit. It was probably why nearly all her landscapes where so colorful. Drawing had no boundaries. Not for her.

The images would just flash in her mind and she would always keep a paper and pencil ready to capture them. A few times she had been caught at school and had been scolded for it, causing most of her classmates to laugh at her. She didn't care though. As long as she got the images out of her head where they might simply disappear and onto the paper where she could keep it forever, she was happy.

After a couple of hours of drawing and her mother dropping in to say she was going to work soon multiple times, she had finished. Taking a look at it she was satisfied. She had drawn a field of yellow, blue and red roses. In the middle stood a blonde headed boy holding a sun hat to his head as the wind blew. Ib knew Mary would love it since she drew him into it.


End file.
